Burning Chicken Love
by YourSluggerLover
Summary: Shore-don loves chicken. Fried, preferably fried. But what happens when he loves his teacher more?
1. Chapter 1

It was a regular day for Shore-don Flunke. He sat down in his favorite class: baking chicken. The teacher recently quit so he was ecstatic. The last teacher made grilled chicken _all the time_. It's fucking disgusting! Only fried for Shore-don. Sat next to him was his good pal, Bone eye.

"Hey, Boney." Said Shore-don. Bone eye just nodded at him. Just as Shore-don looked away, a blacked haired beauty walked in. He began to speak.

"Hello everyone, I am your new baking chicken teacher. I am Mr. Fisher." He smiled and looked at everyone's ugly faces. "We're gonna do roll-call real quick." He said as he retrieved the paper.

"Oh shit, he's finna butcher my name." Whispered Moocaroni. Moocaroni was Shore-don's ex. He was ugly and stupid and smelt like carrots.

"Alright, Gaylord?" Mr. Fisher called out.

"Here!"

"Great, where's shithead?"

"Here."

"Uh-huh, Breadbowl?"

"Henlo."

"Hunya. Milkiboi?"

"Here."

"Bone eye Dry Guy?"

"Just Bone eye..."

"Alright, Moocaroni?"

"Oh bet, you said it right! I'm here."

"Stunning, lastly, Shore-don?"

"Here, Mr. Fisher." Shore-don smiled. He and Mr. Fisher locked eyes.

"I-I'm glad you are.. Alright" Mr. Fisher tore his eyes away from Shore-dons. "We're gonna start by talking about the best types of chicken. Who would like to tell me the best type of chicken?" Mr. Fisher looked around for the poor soul he'd torture with this question.

"Me!" Called out Breadbowl.

"Breadbowl, tell me." Mr. Fisher called.

"It's grilled. It's healthy and delicious." Breadbowl smiled. Mr. Fisher also smiled and turned to look into the corner of the room. He looked there for a minute and looked back.

"Okay, how about someone who _isn't_ a fucking retard?" Mr. Fisher suggested. Milkiboi raised his hand.

"12." He said. Mr. Fisher grabbed the ruler and hit Milkiboi in the head.

"Are all of you this retarded? Because I know damn well I did ask to _not_ be put with retards." Shore-don raised his hand.

"Oh for fucks- what is it Shore-don?" Mr. Fisher sighed.

"The answer is fried." Shore-don smiled. Mr. Fisher got on his knees.

"You must be church." He mumbled. Shore-don smiled.

"YOU. ARE A GENIUS. THANK YOU." Mr. Fisher yelled. Suddenly the bell rang. 45 minutes passed?

"Shore-don, stay back. Everyone, just...get out of my fucking face." Mr. Fisher pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, Mr. Fisher?" Shore-don asked suggestively as everyone left. Mr. Fisher locked the door and pulled the curtains down.

"You just think you can sit there looking hawt as fuck? And be a complete genius too? I don't think so..." Mr. Fisher growled. Shore-don bit down on his bottom lip.

"Well, Mr. Fisher, I've been a bad boy and this is the only class I can behave in.." Shore-don whispered as he sat on Mr. Fisher's desk.

"Oh? Well, I guess I should fix that for all the other teachers, huh?" Mr. Fisher stood in front of Shore-don and looked down.

"Yes, Mr. Fisher." Shore-don breathed. He took Mr. Fisher's hands and placed them on his thighs. He was only wearing a skirt after all.

"And Shore-don, I can smell that. You're an omega.." Mr. Fisher growled.

"And I can sense that you are an Alpha.." Shore-don moaned.

"Mm... and it's Noel, but you should call me Daddy." Noel growled into Shore-dons ear.

"Oh, fuck me, daddy." Moaned Shore-don.

"Are you telling me or asking me?" Noel said as he shrugged off his jacket.

"I'm asking, d-daddy..Please fuck me, daddy." Shore-don begged.

"Mmm, well, who am I to say no then?" Noel said as he pulled Shore-don off the desk and bent him over it.

"But first, you need a punishment...should I spank you or not let you cum?" Noel asked as he rubbed the back of Shore-don's thighs.

"It's up to y-you, d-daddy.." Shore-don whimpered out. He really did not want to wear a cock ring, He _despised_ those things.

"Damn right it is, baby. You're lucky I'm feeling generous today, so you'll get 20. Thank me every five." Noel growled out and right after he said this, he pulled Shore-don's skirt up and spanked him once. Shore-don jerked forward. Noel lent up and whispered in his ear. "And no sounds either, or I'll gag you with grilled chicken." Shore-don gulped and nodded. Noel spanked him 4 more times.

"5, thank you, daddy." Shore-don moaned out. Soon he made it to 20 with a bruised ass and tear-filled eyes. It hurt but in the best way possible..He loved the way Noel hurt him, it's irresistible.

"You gonna let daddy fuck you, kitten?" Noel asked. Shore-don nodded quickly.

"Do you have, you know..The things?" Shore-don asked.

"You know it, baby. Don't you worry." Noel said as he ripped off Shore-dons pink lacy panties.

"Damn, slut. You know just how to dress. You got another daddy around here? Answer me, whore." Noel demanded as he gave Shore-don another spank.

"I- uh-No, daddy, only for you.. I like to dress this way but now you like it too, so only for you..." Shore-don moaned out as Noel rubbed his ass.

"That's right. You may be a whore, but you're _my_ whore. Got it?" Shore-don moaned as he felt Noel slide a lubed slug tail in.

"Yes, d-daddy, o-oh, I can t-take anothe-r one.." Shore-don moaned out. Noel slid in his finger and before Shore-don knew it, his whole fist was up his ass, he had to remove his tail so he could stand.

"Oh, daddy, h-harder!" Shore-don screamed. Noel took his fist out and slammed it right into Shore-dons prostate. Noel pulled something out of Shore-don's asshole. It was... a piece of fried chicken that look about 69 hours old. Noel took a big bite out of it and set it down on the desk.

"You want daddy's big slug peepee, honey?" Noel asked as he slid an xxxxxxxx condom on his magnum dong.

"Oh, yes, daddy. So much, you don't understand, I ne-" Shore-don was cut off by a scream when Noel slammed into him. His peepee was _nothing_ like his fist. Shore-don has never had anything as big as a fist, let alone Noel's dick up his ass. Noel pulled out and rammed in again.

"You like that, slut? Huh? You like daddy's big peepee reking ur ass? Tell me, princess." Noel said as he picked up his thrusting pace.

"Yes, daddy, Oh god, please, mark me, make me yours, alpha. Come on, daddy." Shore-don moaned out. Shore-don reached down to stroke his 2 inch dick but Noel swatted his hand away.

"Only daddy gets to touch your princess parts, or no cummies. You hear me?" Noel said as he began thrusting as fast and hard as he could.

"Y-yes, sorry, daddy.." Shore-don said as Noel reached down and started jerking Shore-don off.

"Daddy, can I cum? Please, let me." Shore-don begged. Noel smirked.

"You cum after daddy. So you have to wait." Noel said as he knew he was close. After a minute or two, Noel warned Shore-don.

"Oh, shit, baby, I'm gonna-" He moaned as he rode out his orgasm.

"You gonna cum for me baby?" Noel said as he pulled Shore-dons dreads back.

"Y-yes, daddy." Shortly after that. Shore-don came onto the desk. Noel tied the condom into a knot and threw it into the garbage.

"You need a ride home?" Noel asked tiredly.

"Mhm.." Shore-don said as he fell asleep on the desk next to Noel.

 **More next. Gets kinky after this. yw.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit, Shore-don, wake up." Noel shook Shore-don awake.

"Fuck, what?" Shore-don groaned. Noel pointed at the clock.

"You were supposed to go home 30 minutes ago..." Noel said sadly. He enjoyed Shore-don's company and he knew deep down that this wasn't a fuck and go.

"Oh.. Well, guess I gotta go.. Bye, Mr. Fisher." Shore-don said as he fixed himself. Noel grabbed his arm.

"Give me your phone. We should exchange numbers so we can do this again in private.." Noel grabbed Shore-dons phone and put his number in.

"Thanks, Noel.." Shore-don blushed. Noel ran a hand through Shore-don's hair.

"No problem, baby. You need a ride home?" Noel asked him. Shore-don shook his head.

"Nah, it's fine. I can walk-" Noel cut him off.

"Nonsense, I'll drive you." Noel said as he retrieved his stuff and grabbed Shore-don's arm and led him to the car.

"I might not be in school tomorrow, just letting you know.." Shore-don said and looked out the window to not look at Noel.

"Why?" Noel asked. Shore-don kept looking out the window.

"Shore-don, answer me." Noel said as he grabbed Shore-don's chin and made him look at him.

"I, uh.. I." Shore-don looked down.

"C'mon, it can't be bad. What? You're going into heat?" Noel chuckled and Shore-don kept looking down. Noel stopped laughing.

"Oh shit, you are. Do you have a mate for it?" Noel asked. Shore-don gave him a 'you-know-the-answer face.'

"I- uh, I could help you through it..if you wanted.." Shore-don's head rose at that.

"Uh- If you wouldn't...mind...that'd be nice.." Shore-don said shyly. Noel smiled and nodded.

"Of course, baby. Now tell me where you live." Noel winked.

"Oh, it's 69 slug street." Shore-don said and Noel had a weird face on.

"Huh..that's weird." Noel just drove. As they got to Shore-don's house, he went to get out but Noel stopped him.

"Well? Where's my 'thank you and goodbye'?" Noel joked. Shore-don just smiled and shook his head.

"Of course, Mr. Fisher." Just as Noel went to speak, Shore-don pressed his lips to Noel's. As soon as Noel processed it, it was over.

"Thank you and goodbye, Mr. Fisher.." Shore-don said as he got out and waved to Noel. Noel sighed dreamily and waited until Shore-don closed his front door to leave.

The next morning, Shore-don awoke to wetness dripping down his thighs.

"Fuck.." He mumbled as he grabbed his phone from his bed-side table. He decided if he should text Noel. He checked the time.

2:30 AM. Wonderful. He shot Noel a text.

"Where's his fucking contact?" Shore-don said as he looked through the N's. He got an idea and went to D. There, he found 'Daddy 3.' He rolled his eyes and texted Noel.

 _Shore-don: Really? 'Daddy?' Real mature._

Shore-don didn't expect a reply that quick.

 _Daddy 3: Yes, Daddy, and why are you awake? It's WAY passed your bedtime. Bad boys get punished._

 _Shore-don: Noel, I would be asleep but I can't fucking sleep because I'M IN HEAT._

 _Daddy 3: omw_

 _Shore-don: WHAT NO NOEL IT'S OKAY REALLY_

 _Daddy 3: Can't text right now, princess, I'm driving. ;) see ya soon_

Shore-don sighed. There was no stopping Noel now.. Before Shore-don knew it, there was a knock at his door. He got up and felt a gush of slick run down his thighs as he tried to walk to the door. When the door opened, Noel gasped.

"Is that you? It- It smells like fried chicken and honey..So fucking good." Noel said. Shore-don gulped..

"Ye-yes.." Shore-don said and looked down. Noel grabbed his chin and forced his head up.

"Yes what?" He growled.

"Y-yes, daddy." Shore-don said.

"Good boy. Now, show me how good you can be and take me to your bedroom." Noel said as he closed the door. Shore-don grabbed his hand and pulled him into his bedroom.

"Do you live with anyone?" Noel asked. Shore-don shook his head.

"Good." Noel said as he pushed Shore-don against the door.

"Oh, daddy.." Shore-don moaned out as Noel began to grind against him.

"Oh, fuck, babe." Noel sounded like a 70 year old woman who had 50 cats and smelt like pee but it was only when he said 'babe.' Shore-don didn't think much of it.

"Please, daddy, none of that, just get to it." Noel heard the desperation and decided his kinky sex games could wait until after this.

"Alright, on the bed, hands and knees, no touching." Noel said and Shore-don sighed.

"Noel, fucking- fuck, hurry _up!"_ Shore-don said as he got into formation. Noel got behind him and smacked his ass.

"What did you just say?" Noel said sternly. Shore-don shivered.

"N-nothing daddy.." Shore-don said as Noel began to undress both of them.

"That's what I fucking thought. Now tell me, how do you want it?" Noel growled.

"Hard, daddy, please. Raw, rough, knot me." Shore-don begged.

"Mmm, be careful of what you wish for.." Noel said as he lined himself up with Shore-don's black as fucc entrance.

"Wh- OOF" Shore-don moaned out as Noel shoved in and started thrusting hard and fast.

"Yeah? You like that you filthy fucking whore?" Noel pulled Shore-don's head back by his hair.

"Y-yes, daddy." Shore-don moaned. Noel dragged his finger through the slick on Shore-don's thigh and stuck it in his mouth.

"Oh, god, Fuck! You taste so fucking good." Noel began thrusting harder and faster.

"Oh, g-god daddy, I'm finna-" He was getting closer and closer with each thrust, It didn't help that Noel hit his spot each time. Shore-don moaned as he came.

"Fuck, Noel, knot me, please." Noel nodded.

"Are y-you-fuck, are you sure? Noel moaned out.

"Y-yes, daddy, please." Shore-don panted. After 10 seconds, Noel's knot began to swell and he came. He situated himself and Shore-don to be comfortable.

"Thanks, daddy." Shore-don said sleepily. Noel nodded against his back.

"Anytime, princess." Noel said as he began drifting off into a peaceful sleep and thought of the week that was coming his way.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, Noel called out of work and woke Shore-don up.

"Wake up, baby." Noel said softly and leaned down to kiss Shore-don. He slowly began to wake up.

"Mm, morning, daddy." Shore-don said while he looked up at his lover.

"Oh, baby. You want breakfast?" Noel asked as he stroked Shore-don's face.

"Yeah, actually, I have chicken. Feel free to grab as much as you want, daddy." Shore-don said as he sat up.

"Alright, I'll some up and we can share." Noel winked and Shore-don nodded.

"Thank you, daddy." Shore-don hated moving because he still felt gross. The slick was pouring out of him.

"W-wait, Noel?" Shore-don called out. Noel came back in.

"Yeah, baby?" Noel asked. He sounded concerned.

"I uh.. I kinda...I think breakfast could wait.." Shore-don whispered. Noel realized what he meant.

"Already? You just woke up." Noel said, confused.

"Yeah, but you're here and you look that _that."_ Shore-donmade hand gestures towards Noel's naked body.

"Aw, baby. You can't control yourself when I'm near you?" Noel asked and laughed a bit. Shore-don shook his head slightly.

"N-no..especially when I'm.." Shore-don gestured to himself. Noel nodded.

"When you're horny as fuck because of heat...and my hotness." Noel laughed and so did Shore-don.

"Yes, Noel, because of your hotness.." Noel winked at him.

"Shut up, you know you want me." Noel said and Shore-don nodded.

"That is why I called you back in here." Shore-don got into formation again. Noel gasped.

"I-uh- have a question.." Noel asked and he sounded kind of embarrassed so Shore-don knew it was serious.

"Yeah?" Shore-don swallowed hard. Noel began speaking.

"It's uh- nevermind..It's fine." Noel walked over to the bed.

"No, Noel, tell me. I swear I won't laugh or judge." Shore-don looked at the older man sincerely.

"I-..You just smell so gr8 and I wanted to know if.." Noel's voice trailed off and he looked at Shore-don's ass. Shore-don followed his eyes and understood.

"Please, do it, daddy.." Shore-don begged. Noel looked surprised.

"R-really?" Noel sounded happier than ever.

"Yes, daddy, eat it just like fried chicken." Shore-don wiggled his ass and Noel surged forward. Noel started licking and biting like it was the last piece of chicken on Earth. Shore-don pushed his ass against Noel's face and Noel dove deeper.

"Ah, it tastes so gooooooooood" Noel moaned into Shore-don's ass. Shore-don moaned in response.

"Ugh, I need more, dadddddyyyyy!" Shore-don whimpered. Noel smacked his ass.

"Quit whining or I'll stop and leave you here to suffer." Noel growled and continued, Shore-don just gasped and kept quiet. Noel entered a finger into Shore-don. He moaned and Noel put in another one and wiggled it with his sluggy tongue. Noel pulled his face out and put in his third finger.

"Please, Noel, I'm begging you.." Shore-don whimpered and then it hit him. He called Noel Noel..Not daddy. Noel pulled his hand out.

"What the _fuck_ did you just call me?" Noel growled. Shore-don whimpered.

"I-I'm sorry, daddy. I didn't mean it, daddy." Shore-don knew it wasn't gonna stop Noel but it was worth a try.

"Oh, I'm gonna make you sorry." And after Noel said that, he spanked Shore-don.

"Count every _ten_." Ten! Noel had something bad in stock for Shore-don. But Noel got up and retrieved something from his duffel. Shore-don knew he wasn't aloud to look so he didn't.

"Safeword?" Noel asked and it made Shore-don scared..

"Uh, I-It's Popeyes." Shore-don swallowed. Noel nodded.

"Got it." He hit Shore-don's ass with a riding crop. Shore-don jerked forward but gasped. It hurt but in the best way..He gripped onto the My Little Pony comforter. Noel hit him 9 more times.

"10, thank you, daddy." Shore-don mumbled and sighed in relief. Noel smirked.

"Oh, you think I'm done? You broke _so many_ rules and I just can't let it slide." Noel said and smacked him again. Shore-don's ass was starting to sting.

"No, fuck you." Shore-don whispered. Noel gasped.

"WhAt?" Noel sounded like angry Jack from that Spongebob episode. Shore-don nodded.

"Fuck you, Noel. I just need you, we can do this _after_ heat. If you can't, I'm sure Moocaroni is willing to help me." Shore-don was shocked at himself. Noel sighed.

"Listen, Shore, it's how I am, so deal with it because I am _not_ letting you go to that idiot." Noel said sincerely. Shore-don was shocked.

"Alright, but just _please,_ daddy.." Shore-don sounding that innocent drove Noel crazy and he sighed.

"Anything for you, baby." Noel put a condom on and slid into Shore-don and right when Shore-don was gonna tell him to go faster and harder, Noel pulled out and shoved right back in.

"Oh, fuck, daddy." Shore-don moaned. "Don't stop." Shore-don moaned again as Noel kept thrusting as hard and fast as he could. Shore-don was already so close.

"I ain't gonna stop, baby.." Noel breathed out. Noel rearranged his hips and starting thrusting hard and fast.

"OH MY GAWD DADDY." Shore-don screamed as Noel hit his prostate dead on.

"Yeah, you like that, don't you, you fucking slut." Noel growled out.

"Oh, yes, fuck me, daddy, I love it...I'm only a slut for you, daddy, oohh." Shore-don moaned out. Noel smirked and reached forward to grasp Shore-don's dick. He stroked Shore-don hard and fast.

"Oh fuck, I'm finna-" he was cut off by a moan as he reached his peak. He spilled into Noel's hand. Shortly, Noel came into the condom. He pulled the condom off and he pulled out of Shore-don before his knot got too big.

"Thanks, daddy." Shore-don said as he turned to look at Noel. Noel smiled and kissed him.

"You're welcome, baby boiiii." Noel said as he snuggled into Shore-don.

The next morning, it hit Noel. He had feelings for Shore-don. He turned to look at the younger boy and he felt butterflies erupt in his stomach.

"Shit.." He mumbled. Noel's phone started to vibrate.

 _Jamikey ;-;_ It read. Noel sighed.

"What do you want, dickbag?" Noel answered.

"Nice to talk to you too Noel. How's it been? Good? Great? I bet it has been great, huh?" Jamikey laughed.

Noel sighed. "I hate your fucking guts you turkey looking ass. What do you want?" Noel demanded.

Jamikey sighed. "I need my Pilgrim hat." Noel rolled his eyes.

"It's in your second drawer, you idiot." Noel sighed.

"OOOOOOHHHHHHHHH I'M SLOW AS FUCK!" Jamikey said. Noel face-palmed.

"Oh god, how are you my brother?" Noel sighed. Jamikey sighed.

"I don't know, bro. I gotta go fuck Layla. She likes my turkey cosplay." Jamikey said. Noel gagged.

"Kill yourself, goodbye." Noel hung up on hi brother. He turned to Shore-don and shook him.

"Look alive, Sunshine." Noel said. Shore-don smiled and stretched.

"mmm...bemyboyfriendplease..." Shore-don mumbled looking at Noel.

"What was that? You know I hate it when you mumble." Noel replied. Shore-don sighed.

"It- It doesn't matter, it's stupid." Shore-don looked out the window to avoid Noel's eyes.

"Look at me, baby. Tell me, I promise I won't judge you." Noel said, making Shore-don look at him.

"I- do-" Shore-don stayed quiet for a minute. Then it came to him. "What are we?" He asked. Noel's eyes widened. He hadn't known either.

"We can be anything you want.." Noel said hoping he'd say boyfriends.

"I- what do _you_ want to be?" Shore-don asked. Noel took his hand.

"I want to be everything you need. I want to be your lover, I want to be your boyfriend." Noel looked at their hands. Shore-don smiled.

"Then we're boyfriend." He said, making Noel look at him.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Noel bent over and hugged his boyfriend.

"So, how are you feeling?" Noel asked. Shore-don shrugged.

"Wet, gross...horny." He winked. Noel laughed.

"Then I should fix that, huh?" Noel suggested. Shore-don smiled.

"If you wouldn't mind...daddy." And with that, Noel pulled then both under the covers and went at it.


	4. Chapter 4

After Shore-don's heat, they both went back to school but Shore-don took an extra day so it wouldn't be suspicion.

"Hey, Mr. Fisher! What happened?" Moocaroni asked. Noel groaned.

"I killed myself, mooca-toe-phonie." Moocaroni frowned.

"Fine, you asshole." Moocaroni stormed to his seat. In walked a girl Noel had never seen before. He sighed.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He asked her. She rolled her eyes.

"My name is Faggy, I'm from Mr. Monaghan's class and he wanted me to give you this and wait for you to reply. She handed him a post-it. He read it.

 _Do you wanna go out and fuck me tonight?_

 _-xocmrn_

Noel sighed and wrote his reply.

 **Fuck off kys and fuck your bill.**

- **xoN**

Noel handed the post-it back to Faggy. She smiled.

"He's a lousy fuck anyway. Bye, Mr. Fisher!" Faggy called out. Wait, she fucked Cameron? Weird. He was gay 100%. Oh well! Noel sat down at his desk. He read the attendance and groaned. A new scumba- student to please! He looked around.

"Alright, folks, you know the drill." The class groaned in reply.

"Gaylord?"

"Here, you dick ass."

"Uh-huh, Breadbowl?"

"mmm"

"Okay, milkiboi?"

"Here."

"Mhm, Quas- Bone Eye?"

"Excuse me, dick fart?"

"Yes you are, Moocaroni?"

"Suck my dick."

"If you had one, Shore-don?" Noel got no reply.

"Whomst is MoshDosh?"

"lol das me" called a bummy voice. Noel looked up and saw a brown bummy looking... female?

"Um okay, welcome to cooking chicken."

"Fantastic." She smiled.

"Uh, yeah, heh." Noel wanted to die.

"Lastly, Dole?"

"Oh yes, right here babe" That boy wearing a moomoo called.

"...alright."

"Okay so, Imma partner you guys up." The class groaned again.

"Shut up, Gaylord and Moocaroni, Dole and MoshDosh, Milkiboi and Breadbowl, Bone Eye and Shore-don." Noel smiled at the class.

"Okay so, write a 6 page essay on why chicken is delicious, go." Noel sat down at his desk and opened roblox.

"Uh, Mr. Fisher?" Bone Eye called out. Noel rolled his eyes.

"What is it, Quasi?" Noel asked.

"I, W- H- My partner isn't here.." Bone Eye said.

"Oh, that's nice Bone Dry, get to work." Noel went back to roblox.

After a long time, the bell rang and the class left, flipping Mr. Fisher off in the process.

"God I hate you all." Noel got in his car and drove to Shore-don's house.

"I hate that fucking school, shit." He said as he walked into Shore-don's house.

"Shore-don?" Noel called into the house.

"One second, Noel." He called back. Noel went to find him. When Noel found Shore-don he was in his bed with a huge vibrator up his ass. He jumped and hid himself when Noel walked in.

"Oh, so you're having fun without me now, huh?" Noel growled. Shore-don gulped. He was in for something.


	5. Chapter 5

"I hate you." Shore-don said grumpily. Noel smirked.

"Right." Noel looked over at Shore-don.

"First you bite me too hard and then you bruise my _ass_. I need that!" Shore-don raised his voice. Noel cocked his eyebrow.

"Oh, okay, and what do you need your ass for besides my dick to be in?" Noel said smoothly. Shore-don sighed.

"Oh, _I don't know,_ sitting in class, maybe?" Shore-don said sarcastically. Noel chuckled.

"There's nothing wrong with standing." Noel suggested. Shore-don scoffed.

"Will everyone else be standing? No, you idiot." Shore-don rolled his eyes. Noel sighed.

"Listen, you told me to be rough, I did what you wanted." Noel sat up.

"Whatever, I'm over this." Shore-don said just laying there.

"Aren't you going to get ready for school?" Noel hid his smirk.

"Oh, you know, I would, but it hurts to stand so I'm just going to lay here like a dead piece of fried chicken." Shore-don hit Noel in the arm.

"Listen here, little boy, don't get snappy with me. You begged and begged and I did what _you_ wanted so don't fucking even." Noel said. Shore-don rolled his eyes again.

"Then just leave, you ass." Shore-don looked him dead in the eye.

"Listen here, grump. I love you and I'm here to stay through your moods so throw any words at me, I'll beat them and then your ass. Any other insults I can shoot down?" Noel asked. Shore-don gasped.

"Wait, what?" Shore-don asked. Noel looked around the room.

"What? Nothing, I didn't say anything. now get up it's time for school." Noel said grabbing Shore-don clothes from his closet, where he was in his younger years.

"Noel." Shore-don said. Noel dropped the stuff on Shore-don's bed.

"What?" Noel said, avoiding his gaze.

"Why are you stressing over this?" Shore-don asked. Noel sighed and shrugged.

"I don't think you'll feel the same way, I mean, you haven't even said it back, if you feel that way, that is. You don't have to." Noel whispered, looking down. Shore-don smiled.

"I love you more than I could ever love a good piece of fried chicken." Shore-don said. Noel looked up.

"You're not just saying that?" Noel asked. Shore-don shook his head.

"100% from my fried chicken loving heart." He said. Noel sighed in relief.

"I'm glad. Now" He clapped his hands together. "you gotta get up and ready for hel- school." Noel said, throwing the clothes at Shore-don. He just grumbled and attempted to get up. A sharp pain surged up his back.

"Fuck you, Noel, god." Shore-don said under his breath. Noel laughed.

"You'll be saying that later, but in a much happier way." Noel winked. Shore-don pulled his shirt off and put on his 'Best Friends Forever' My Little Pony shirt on. He bent down to pull his pants off but gasped and stood up quickly.

"I can't fucking do this, fuck you." Shore-don said. Noel faked being hurt.

"Aw, don't be like that, baby. Just go in those." Noel gestured to Shore-don's hello kitty pants.

"But they don't match." Shore-don said sadly. Noel smacked Shore-don's ass.

"They might not match but they make your ass look _damn good_." Shore-don choked at Noel's sentence. "Now, meet me in the car, I'll only wait 5 minutes before I come back in here and beat you." And with that, Noel grabbed his keys and went to his pink Convertible Volkswagen Beetle. After 2 minutes, Shore-don hopped into the gayest car he has ever seen.

"Music?" Shore-don asked. Noel started driving towards the school.

"Be my guest." Noel said. Shore-don reached forward and put the radio. Blaring out of the car was A Thousand Miles. Noel gasped.

"Omg, this is _MY SONG!_ " Noel started belting out the lyrics and Shore-don sat there awkwardly. They, thankfully, got to school and Noel dropped Shore-don off at the corner and drove to his assigned spot, number 69. Shore-don walked into the school and went through his day. As 7th period ended, Noel was beaming. Next was Cooking chicken. He ran to the classroom but saw Noel and Mr. Monaghan.

"C'mon, Noel! We need to try again. Please." Mr. Monaghan begged. Noel pushed him away.

"I have a boyfriend who is way better than you. Plus you fucked Peyton in the urinal! I'm done, Cam. I've been done for the past 3 years!" Shore-don's heart swelled at Noel mentioning him. Mr, Monaghan, Cam, kept fighting.

"Listen, I followed you here. Don't make me regret it. Plus, Peyton left me. Please, Noel." Cam begged. Noel rolled his eyes.

"Does it matter that _I_ have someone now?" Noel asked. Cam shrugged.

"I guess.." Cam looked down.

"Leave, I have a class." Shore-don pretended he just walked up to the classroom as the bell rang. Everyone who was waiting outside went in. Shore-don shot Noel a smile but he didn't return it.

"Okay, you're all here, continue on your essays." Noel said as he adverted his gaze to his computer.

"Psst, Shore." He heard Bone Eye whisper.

"What?" He whispered.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Bone Eye asked, concerned.

"I had the ass flu. Terrible, really." Bone Eye gasped.

"Oh my god! My penis had that!" Bone Eye patted his back.

"Yo, Shore-whore." He heard Moocaroni whisper.

"What the _fuck_ do you want?" Shore-don hissed.

"Can I have a needle?" Shore-don nodded and handed his ex a needle. Bone Eye nudged him.

"Thanks for writing the essay." She whispered.

"It was no problem, really." He smiled.

"I owe you." She smiled back at him.

"Just get with Faggy and we'll call it even." He smirked. She gasped and hit him.

"Stop it!" She blushed. Noel cleared his throat and glared at Shore-don. He pretended not to notice.

"I'll stop once you stop drooling over her! She likes you too!" He smiled. Her jaw dropped to the floor.

"You're lying!" She said. He shook his head. Just then, Noel called him over.

"Shore-don, I'd like to speak with you outside, now." He said coldly. Shore-don got up and followed him outside.

"What the _fuck_ is your problem? You've had your panties in a bunch _all period_. What the hell did I do?" Shore-don asked. Noel clenched his jaw.

"Listen, I'm trying so hard not to smack you right now. I'm not doing well so I'd appreciate it if you'd just get off off Bone Eye's dick." He spat. Shore-don's eyes widened.

"She's lesbian and I'm _gay!"_ Shore-don said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Whatever, just go back inside." Shore-don turned on his heal and walked back inside, holding back tears. At the end of the day, Shore-don walked home alone and Noel drove back to his own house, leaving Shore-don alone.


	6. Chapter 6

In the middle of the night, Noel showed up crying.

"I'm so sorry I mistreated you, babe." Noel sobbed. Shore-don pulled him in and shut the door.

"What happened?" Shore-don asked, setting them both on his bed.

"My brother choked on turkey..I've got to take over his turkey drug smuggling business..." Noel sobbed harder. Shore-don gasped.

"I'm so sorry, don't worry." He said soothingly. Noel reached forward and rested his hand on Shore-don's crotch.

"Uh, I don't think you're in the right mind-set for this-" He was cut off by Noel putting his hand over his mouth.

"Please, don't make me ask you again." He said sternly. Shore-don nodded, knowing this was wrong. He just laid there as he let Noel take his sadness and frustration out on him. In the morning, Shore-don made sure not to wake Noel. It was Saturday so no one had to leave. Shore-don sat at the table pondering what happened last night. He could of stopped Noel, talked to him, anything, but he laid there and took it..

"Fuck, I'm so stupid..shit." He muttered.

"Why is that?" He heard a voice say. He jumped.

"Oh! I didn't hear you come in. Do you want coffee?" Shore-don asked, trying to change the subject.

"No, I'd like you to tell me why you think you're stupid." Noel said. Shore-don swallowed hard.

"Oh, um, er, I dropped...a mug? Yeah, a mug. Haha stupid me." Shore-don tried to laugh. Noel didn't look amused. Noel sat across from him and gave him a warning look.

"Okay so, you're going to tell me the truth this time. Okay?" Noel asked. Shore-don nodded.

"I dropped a mug." Shore-don said. Noel got up and gripped Shore-don's neck tightly but softly.

"Tell me the truth." Noel asked through gritted teeth. Shore-don snapped.

"Why the fuck do you even care?" He shoved Noel away from him. Noel looked surprised.

"Uh, because I love you and I'm your boyfriend?" Noel asked. Shore-don scoffed.

"Uh-huh, okay, and is that why you were a dick to me yesterday and came here just to fuck your frustrations out?" Shore-don asked angrily. Noel looked mad.

"You know, that chicken loving mouth of yours is too free flowing. I won't hesitate to put a specific gag there." Noel asked and Shore-don suppressed a gasp. He hated that gag. It was like a regular ball gag but the ball part was a huge dildo.

"Oh my lord, don't you ever _fucking listen!?"_ Shore-don yelled. Noel went to speak but he stopped him.

"I let you fuck me even though I knew it was wrong, I let you be a dick to me even though I did nothing wrong, I let another man try to seduce you because I had the wrong judgement. I thought I could trust you but that's a two way street. Obviously you don't trust me and how can I ever trust you if you can't even trust me." Shore-don said through gritted teeth. Noel's features softened.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Noel asked stepping forward. Shore-don stepped back.

"Well," He chuckled. "How am I supposed to talk to an immature prick?" He spat and walked into the bedroom and locked the door. Noel stood there processing everything that was said. He ran to the door and knocked.

"I'm sorry, baby, please let me in and let me explain." he begged. He heard a muffled 'no' come from the other side.

"I love you." Noel tried. He only received a sob from the other door. After a while, Shore-don spoke again.

"You don't love me, because if you did, you would show it." Noel started tearing up and listened for more.

"I tried to stop you but I couldn't because I know how angry you'd get. I knew how mean you would be and I just want to help you." Noel got mad at that.

"If you _really_ wanted to help me, you would let me do anything I wanted, no questions asked. I know what's best here. You're just a kid." Noel said. Shore-don slammed the door open and screamed.

"You don't shit! You're an asshole who I thought I could love. I gave myself to you and every piece of vanilla turned to chicken and I can't! You don't understand, I don't just jump into bed, let alone a _desk!_ But I did it. I did. And you know why? For you." Shore-don said with eyes full of tears. "I love you." And Shore-don started sobbing as he said those words. Noel looked angry and sad and just lost.

"Stop crying, stop with the shit. I'm over it." Noel rolled his eyes. Shore-don looked at him like he was a monster.

"Why are you _acting_ like this?" Shore-don asked. Noel just shrugged.

"You were bound to find out about my other side." Noel said. Shore-don sobbed harder.

"I don't know how you do it...You make me hate you but I _love_ you. Just...leave. I can't do this with you right now. Just let me _breathe_." Shore-don begged. Noel sighed.

"Fine, I love you." Noel said, looking down at his lover.

"No you _don't._ You don't know what love is. You're just a man." Shore-don said. Noel realized something and spoke.

"If I left, I wouldn't love you, but I do, so I'm gonna stay and cheer you up. You deserve the world and so much more. I love you. I love you more than anyone could ever love any kind of chicken. I would die for you. So get in the bedroom. I'm gonna show you how much I love you." Noel helped Shore-don up and into the bedroom.

"I'm really sick of you right now so I don't want to do much with you." Shore-don said and Noel rolled his eyes.

"Well, doesn't it suck that you don't have a choice?" Noel asked and Shore-don gasped.

"What the fuck?!" Shore-don shoved Noel away.

"Baby, I'm kidding, calm down, we don't have to do anything...," Noel gave his best slug eyes. "But I really want to.." Shore-don sighed.

"See? You don't know how to show love because it's not through this." Shore-don said. Noel pouted.

"Let me fuck you and I'll give you chicken." Noel said and Shore-don sighed once again.

"It's not love if it's just fucking." Shore-don said and got up.

"Shore.." Shore-don held up a hand.

"I think you need to leave. Now." Shore-don said dragging Noel to the door.

"I love you." Noel whispered. Shore-don pushed him out the door.

"You don't love _me._ You love what we do." And then Shore-don shut the door. He knew what would help..friends. Shore-don called Bone Eye, Moocaroni, Faggy, and that new...whatever, MoshDosh. They were all at the door minutes later.

"Hi guys." Shore-don said as he let them in.

"Hi, Shore!" Said Bone Eye. She always had a little crush on her best friend.

"So! Let's play a game together. Someone pick." Shore-don looked at his friends.

"omg lets play club penguin." MoshDosh said. They all nodded. So they played club penguin for an hour.

"What now?" Moocaroni asked.

"Let's read fanfiction with each other! I'm reading this good one called My Slugger Lover. I'll start." Shore-don smiled.

"Okay so it starts with 'Noel was lounging on his leaf. Since he's 33, his parents left him.'" Shore-don read the whole first chapter and after they finished that amazing grammy winning story, they left and Shore-don was alone. Again.


	7. Chapter 7

Shore-don laid in his bed, reflecting on his relationship with Noel so far. He wasn't ready to go to school Monday. He didn't want to see Noel. He was done. His phone kept ringing so he turned it off and sighed. He had no one. He's pretty sure him and Noel broke up, right?

"Fuck my life, bro," He mumbled as he turned his phone back on and answered Noel.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Baby, I'm so sorry, I love you so much-"

"Did I break up with you?" Shore-don asked.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I think so.. Why?" Noel asked.

"Okay, I gotta go fuck Mr. Monaghan. Bye, Mr. Fisher." He said and hung up. He hopped off his bed and called Faggy. After all, she did fuck him.

"Henlo?"

"Hey, Faggy. Where does Mr. Monaghan live?" He asked.

"Umm,,hmm, like, he lives on, like, 69 platypus lane."

"Okay, thanks Faggy." He said.

"No problem, Shore." She replied and hung up. He out on his best lingerie and a skirt. He didn't bother with a shirt. He pulled up to Mr. Monaghan's house and knocked on the door.

He opened the door to reveal a sexy looking Shore-don.

"mmm, what do we have here?" Mr. Monaghan asked and put his hand on his growing bulge.

"Oh, fuck me, daddy." Shore-don said innocently. Mr. Monaghan picked Shore-don up and threw him over his shoulder and brought him to the bedroom. (After he closed the god damn door)

Mr. Monaghan threw him on the bed and looked over him.

"God, you're so fucking hot, Shore-don. I can't believe Noel got you first." He growled. Shore-don moaned and spread his legs. Mr. Monaghan crawled on top of him and grabbed his junk through his panties.

"Come on, baby boy. Tell me what you want." He said lowly.

"I want a brand new house on an episode of Cribs, and a bathroom I can play baseball in and a king sized tub big enough for ten plus me." He moaned, as did Cameron.

"Tell me what you need." He moaned in Shore-don's ear.

"I need a, a credit card that's got no limit and a big black jet with a bathroom in it. Gonna join the mile high club at 37,000 feet." He moaned again. Cam came in his pants.

"Did you just-"

"Uh huh"

"Fuck, that's hot." Shore-don moaned. He was practically rock hard. Cam slipped his hand into Shore-don's panties. Shore-don moaned.

"Fuck me, daddy.." He moaned as Cam jerked him off.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll be hard in a moment." Cam said. He pulled Shore-don's panties off. Cam was getting hard again just by looking at the chicken loving boy.

"Do we need a condom, daddy?" Shore-don asked.

"No, baby, I'm clean." Cam said.

"So am I, daddy." Shore-don said. He turned over onto his hands and knees and awaited penetration.

Cam put lube on his whole fist and punched Shore-don in the asshole. His hand squished in and Shore-don moaned loudly.

Cam pulled his fist out and lubed up his dick.

"Are you ready?" Cam asked as he positioned his dick.

"Fuckin' ready." He said. Cam pushed in and they both moaned.

Y'know, he fucked Shore-don, yeah, this also happened Sunday. On Monday, Shore-don walked to school. He stopped by Cam's room, where Noel and Cam were arguing.

"Noel, I'm not letting you use my car!" Cam yelled. Shore-don decided to walk in.

"Hi, Cam.." Shore-don said and walked up to him. Cam kissed him and smiled. Noel watched them with wide eyes.

"Such a slut." Noel muttered. Shore-don turned to look at him with his hand on his hip.

"Such an asshole." He said to Noel. Cam cleared his throat. Shore-don turned to look at him.

"I'll see you later, baby boy." Cam said.

"See ya, daddy." Shore-don said and walked out. He went through his day...then 8th period came.

"Alright guys, finish your essays. Shore-don, I wanna see you outside." Noel said. Shore-don groaned and shot Bone Eye a look that told her he wanted to die.

"What?" Shore-don asked. Noel looked into his eyes and sighed.

"I love you." He said. Shore-don looked right back into his eyes.

"I love you, too." He replied. Noel looked at him and teared up.

"Baby, please. Leave Cam. Come back to me. I'll do so good this time." Noel begged. Shore-don sighed.

"I-...Okay.." He said.

"Okay?" Noel asked.

"Yeah. I love you, Noel." He said softly. Noel squeezed Shore-don's hand and smiled. They went back into the room.

"Psst, what happened?" Bone Eye whispered.

"He loves me." Shore-don whispered back.

"Im gonna ask Faggy out." She said.

later

"Hey, Faggy!" She called.

"Hey, Bone Eye." She replied.

"Do you wanna go out with me?" She asked. Shore-don gave her a thumbs up.

"Ew, no you dirty jew." She said and walked away. Shore-don comforted Bone Eye and had to cancel on Noel. Noel was mad.


End file.
